


Omelets

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL OMELET, I MAKE SCRAMBLED EGGS, LIKE HOW THE HELL DO YOU FLIP THEM, M/M, Omega Steve, THEYRE GOING DOWN ANYWAYS DOESNT MATTER HOW, YES IM A GROWN ASS WOMAN WHO CANT MAKE AN OMELET, also, and Peter and Tony are a bad influence for each other, and still trusts them, but peter’s their kid, fucking death traps, is omelets, mistake number one, mistake two, steve knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve doesn’t understand how hard making an omelet can be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Omelets

See, with Steve away, Tony and Peter were in trouble.

Because Steve Rogers was, this is factually proven, 102% of Peter’s impulse control and 200% of Tony’s impulse control.

Now, a lot of factors affected that.

Both being alphas, they could be hot headed or reckless and Steve’s naturally omegan calm was very soothing.

It could also be that Steve was able to bribe Peter with lab privileges and Tony with, well, years of blackmail.

Just when Tony’s sure the omega’s ran out, he goes and fucks something up.

So when Steve comes home and sees the Malibu house up in flames with a contemplative Peter and Tony, naturally, he flips out.

“What the heck?” Steve hisses incredulously.

Despite Peter being 15 years old, the omega refused to swear around him, claiming he was his, ‘baby’.

“Making omelets is hard,” Peter says and all of Steve’s facial expressions stop circulating.

“Excuse me?” Steve asks.

“We tried making omelets. It burnt and caught on fire. We thought he grabbed the fire extinguisher. Turned out to be a blow torch,” Tony shrugs.

Steve looks appalled. “How did you confuse a blow torch and fire extinguisher? They don’t even look remotely alike?”

“They do when you're flipping an omelet that’s on fire,” Peter says solemnly.

And Steve isn’t really sure what to say next.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
